Not the Only Ones
by twonormalgirlsandaiportal
Summary: Percy Jackson was unsure of his future, being a son of one of the Big Three. But after the death of his cousin, Phil Colson, and an invasion, he doesn't hesitate to take up an old offer.
1. Before and After

**Author M: My second cross over. Huh not as hard as the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ether Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

'This is not how I planed my afternoon,' thought Percy Jackson as he ran threw down town New York. Just as he was about to buy some food for him and his mom the sixteen year old had stirred up a Hell Hound, a big one too. And with too many people in Times Square, he thought it best just to run from the foaming mouth full of teeth.

Percy ducked into and ally and uncapped his pen, feeling hopeful when the three foot sword formed in his hand. He spun quickly and the Hound impaled itself on its celestial blade. The monster disintegrated leaving Percy panting from his run.

He recapped Riptide and sighed heavily. One thing he had hoped on was that all the monsters would be with the army. He walked out of the ally and back to his usual streets, unaware of the figure in a trench coat watching him.

"MOOOM!" Percy yelled as he walked into the apartment, hands full of food," I'm home! And I nee-" He stopped as he saw a man in a business suit sitting down and drinking some of his mothers special made blueberry tea (It made the water blue). The man turned and Percy set the bags on the floor carefully, using the action to hide his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked carefully, ready to strike at the man if need be. The man turned and saw Percy, making an 'Ah!' sound and put down his mug of tea.

"Hello," he said politely, standing up, "My name is Phil Colson, agent of S.H.E.I.L.D."

Percy frowned, "That sounds like government stuff to me."

Phil smiled and spoke again, "It stands for Strategic Home- you know what? Just stick with the anagram, it's easier for everyone to remember." He then handed Percy a card in English and the man's number on the back in Greek .

After that he left, leaving the young hero with thousands of questions.

~(time skip, DOOOWEEEOOOOOO)~

Percy paled. He and the rest of the camp were watching the news on a projector that the Hephaestus cabin had made and everyone was on edge. Almost all of New York was in ruin. And aliens had caused it! Not only that, but a feud between two _gods_ had started it.

It really didn't sit well for anyone. What Percy wouldn't give to help them out though, just like everyone in camp, but the gods had said that it was a Norris matter. Percy cursed under his breath as he saw a building fall.

He prayed to his father that his mom was safe. And he promised to join these… 'Avengers' when he was able too. But his train of thought was shattered as the cabin councilor for the Hermes cabin cried out. Looking over he saw Chiron looking at the boy with pity.

Percy had to know what happened, so he tore himself from his seat and walked over to them.

"Chiron?" he asked as he approached the two, "What's going on? What happened?"

The centaur turned and let the sobbing kid go, "It is nothing new. A Demigod has died in battle, and his father has requested a shroud for him."

This got Percy worried, "Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't one of Hermes' more favorite ones."

Chiron sighed, his face saddening more, "As a matter of fact it was. He had survived long enough to join a military operation, and has helped keep the rest of us hidden from the Mortals. Not only is his death saddening for us, it also makes it harder for our quests to go unnoticed. I do not think you have met him, but his name was Phil Colson. He used to visit on his off days."

Percy paled, "I-I've met him. H-he asked if I wanted to join him."

Chiron blinked, "I would think hard on this before having a solid decision Percy. For it was not a monster that killed him, it was a god."

The young hero steeled himself, "I have and I am going to join them, the Avengers."


	2. Intervew?

**Author M: Chapter 1!1 **

**DISCLAIMER: NO OWN**

BEEEEEPBEEEEEEEPEEEEEEPE-

Percy slammed his hand on his almost-impossible-to-break alarm clock he had gotten from his brother, Tyson, for his seventeenth birthday. Blinking a few times, Percy got up and dressed for his interview. It was about a week after his eighteenth birthday and he wanted to join the Avengers as soon as possible.

He walked out into the main room of his shared apartment. Grover was in the kitchen, he too going to work. Now that the two had grown up, they moved out of their separate homes and in with each other. Annabeth was still with her dad, getting a masters in architecture. After that Percy planed to make a fool of himself and finally propos to her. But he knew that if he got in the way of her studying, he was a dead man.

Sighing Percy sat down to the breakfast Grover had made and dug in, placing half into the little alter they had in the room. Grover looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice suit," he snarked," loan it from Charon?"

"Oh, haha," Percy said as he placed his now empty plate in the sink," I have an interview, but I'm sure I'll get the job any way."

Grover smiled, he also thought that Percy joining the Avengers was a good idea, "Thought of a name yet? How about Mermaid-Man? Though I guess you could stick with Seaweed Brain."

Percy groaned," I don't want a name." He grabbed his jacket and pen, never wanting to be caught without protection, and walked out of the apartment.

~(one _long_ cab ride later)~

Percy smirked at the insanely tall building; he had jumped from higher places. And he knew that Annabeth was going to be so jealous that he was here before her. Walking in was simple as some floors were open to the public, but Percy needed to get to the upper floors.

He slid into the elevator and waited till he was the only one left. Then he waved at the camera and jumped up, pushing open the serves hatch and pulling himself up. From there he climbed all the way to the top, and pried open the doors. What he expected was to be alone or surprising some scientist. Instead he had a bow pointing to his face.

"Uh," Percy said, unsure if he should fight or fall back down the elevator shaft, "Hi?"

The man with the bow motioned for him to come out. Percy complied and held his hands up, he no longer had his Achilles curse and he already knew how bad an arrow felt.

"Who are you?" the man asked as Percy was now standing in front of the couch in the room.

"My names Percy Jackson, and I want to join the Avengers," Percy stated, not missing a beat.

Hawkeye just looked at him like he was crazy, "Yah, you and about a hundred other people. Why shouldn't I just knock you out and dump you on the street?"

Percy smirked at that and lowered one of his hands slowly, "Because my cousin gave me this." He pulled out a faded business card and handed it to the archer. Hawkeye took it and read the front and back. When the Avenger saw Phil's name (**AN: He's Hawkeye, he can read Greek**) he lowered the bow and Percy put his hands down.

"Your cousin?" Hawkeye asked in disbelief.

"On my dad's side," Percy said scratching his head," and vary distant, but yes. Phil gave that to me two years ago, told me to join if I couldn't find other work. But after what happened last month…"Percy let the sentence fall, noticing the sorrow in the archer's eyes that would never come to light in his presents.

Hawkeye nodded and motioned for him to sit. Percy was skeptical (plenty of older campers from Aphrodite's cabin had come back with _stories_) but sat down any way.

"Name's Clint Barton," Hawkeye said as he handed back the card," If you want to join our little…family as Tony calls it, then you're going to have to speak with Fury."

"Fury? Who in Hades is that?" Percy asked, hoping to find out another Avengers name.

"That would be me," said a voice from the elevator. Percy tuned and jumped a bit.

"Ah, s-sorry," he said as the man was looking at the stuck doors, he looked like a pirate from Black Beards crew.

"It's nothing Tony can't fix, and I should be thanking you," Fury said as he walked over, "Saved me time finding you. Name's Nick Fury, Director of S.H.E.I.L.D."

Clink blinked,' _Finding him? But he's just a kid!_'

Percy smiled and held out a hand, "Well if I was easy to find the some… _people_ I know would not leave me with such a pretty face."

Fury took his hand and nodded, "If you think you want to join us then by all means do. I have been wanting to find someone as good as Colson ."

Percy's smile saddened, "With all due respect sir, I will never be as good as Phil, or any of his brothers."

Fury didn't comment but was grateful for his words. He turned and spoke over his shoulder as he left, "You might want to get a room ready now, won't have much time later when Stark gets here."

Clint insisted that he come with Percy as the demigod was going back to his apartment for some clothes and personal items to fill the guest room that he claimed as his. On the way Percy called Grover so he would be ready for a Mortal. Once in Percy asked the archer to stay in the living area as he got a few things. He only needed a few casual shirts and pants, along with his 'suit', as Clint called it.

Speaking of his 'suit', Percy actually had special gear to wear in a fight. A Celestial Bronze T-shirt made by Leo and a pair of Roman Gold pants (also by Leo). He used the same shoes as mountain climbers because the grip was the best, and had a new cap that was as hard as a Bronze helmet.

He packed that and a few old Camp Halve Blood tees and jeans into a bag and grabbed his alarm clock, special dog whistle, and a few prizes he got from monsters that he couldn't put up in his room. When he came out he saw Clint and Grover talking.

"Hey, Percy!" Grover said as he waved to his old friend, "I see you got a new friend."

Percy smirked," Yep, you know how I am. Always need some bird to keep an eye on me."

Grover chuckled and Clint looked confused. Percy just waved him off and said he'd tell him later. The two said good bye too Grover and left with Percy promising to come back with a souvenir. The two then called a cab and went back to the Tower.


	3. Moving in

**Author M: And this is where Percy meets…**

**DISCLAIMER: NO OWN  
** ~^~

When the two got back, Percy was glad to see that no one was in just yet. He brought his stuff into his room. Hooking up his extra fountain and placing a small alter in the kitchen were simple tasks, just like putting up his trophies. Explaining why, well… that was a different story. All Percy said was that it was for his father and looked out the window. Clint took this the wrong way and said that he was sorry and left.

Percy sighed (he had been doing this a lot recently) and just put his stuff in his room. He was hanging his old helmet from capture the flag when he heard a loud thunk. Peeking out in the hall way he saw Tony Stark walk into the kitchen. Percy linked the sound with him landing, but he wondered where the Iron Man suit was. He was about to go back to his room when Tony called him.

"Excuse me," Stark said as he poured himself a drink," But who are you?"

Percy turned and noted a sudden tense in the man," My name is Percy Jackson. I've just joined the Avengers today."

Stark didn't relax, "Really? Just what can you do?"

Percy scratched his head," Not much really. Just a few tricks."

"Any good with Science?" Tony asked excitedly, hoping for another Banner that he could turn.

"No," Percy said immediately," I am good with dead languages like Greek or Latin."

This made the playboy sad. He shuffled to the couch with his drink and Percy thought it was a good time for him the take a break. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down beside Tony.

"What are you doing?" he asked after the silence was almost too uncomfortable.

Tony looked to the Demigod, "I'm trying to find a stabilizing agent."

"To what?"

"The Hulk"

Percy blinked," Oh."

The two were in silence again and Percy started to fidget. Tony noticed and sighed in frustration.

"What is it?" he asked as he put his Ipad down," Need to go out?"

Percy glared at the Billionaire," I'm not very good at sitting still."

Tony rolled his eyes," I got that, Nemo. You were flopping around like a fish." Percy could barely suppress the smirk on his face, if only Stark had known then how fitting those comments were. He got up and put his drink on the counter.

"I still have some things to do in my room," he said," Call me if you need me."

Tony waited till he was gone to get up. He took the can that Percy was drinking from and hurried down stairs. He lifted the prints and saliva. Tony smiled as Dr. Banner came in.

"what are you doing now?" the calm man asked tiredly.

"Just doing a back ground check," Stark said innocently.

Bruce rolled his eyes," I'm going up stairs to eat and then sleep. Please don't make too much noise."

Tony didn't say anything, but smirked evilly as the poor doctor left. Bruce felt bad for whoever he was researching, but glad that it took Starks attention off of him. He took the elevator and entered the house floor. Once up to the kitchen, Bruce saw a black haired man with green eyes looking around confused.

"My I help you?" Banner asked loudly, as the man hadn't noticed him yet.

The man turned and faced the doctor, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't notice anyone come in."

"Oh, that's all right. But if I may, who are you?" Bruce asked immediately knowing that this was the man Tony was checking up on. And with his resemblance to Loki, Bruce could see why.

"Name's Percy Jackson," Percy said as he extended his hand to the doctor. The man took it and shook.

"Bruce Banner."

Percy smiled," So what do you do, Mr. Banner?"

"Please," Bruce said, grabbing a cup of coffee," Call me Bruce, and I work with Tony. Especially on his latest project."

Percy blinked, "So that stabilizing agent or something?"

Bruce stopped sipping on his drink, "How do you know of that?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders," Tony told me."

Bruce nodded, "So what do you do, Mr. Jackson? Or can I call you Percy?"

The demigod turned to the fridge, giving up on finding his blue dew, "I'm an Avenger, though I am good with Mythology and dead languages, mainly Ancient Greek and Latin."

Bruce was taken aback, why would S.H.E.I.L.D. let him become an Avenger? He didn't even look old enough to join the regular military! "Just how did you become an Avenger?" Bruce asked, his throat dry.

"My cousin recommended me," Percy smiled faintly.

Bruce nodded, thinking that his cousin was crazy. Percy pulled out a second blue dew, wishing he had been given a golden goblet from camp. Saying good-by to the doctor, Percy left to go back to his room thinking about ether IMing Annabeth or going to visit his mom. The later seemed like a good idea and soon enough he was back out in the main room.

But he was stopped by Tony," Is it true you blew up a school bus?"

Percy winced at the memory, "Yes, but it was an accident," he said as he passed the Billionaire.

But he wasn't done," What about your last high school? You blew up the band room right? That an _accident_ too?"

Percy shut his eyes tightly, "Yes, and my stepfather has forgiven me for it any way. Please stop brining up unpleasant memory's Mr. Stark." With that Percy left, hoping that when he came back Tony would be too busy to bother him. Boy was Fury right about the man.

Percy returned to the Tower vary late. After visiting his mother, he had gone to see what Grover was doing. Annabeth had called and the two were very happy to hear about the tower and the people Percy had met. Soon it had turned dark outside and Percy had to leave. He took the last of his positions with him, so Grover could do what he wanted with the room.

Percy entered the Tower with uncertainty. All the lights were off and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The lights flicked on suddenly and Percy reflexively drew out Riptide. But once his eyes had adjusted, Percy cursed himself as the only one there was Tony.


	4. A Hero in Deed

Percy looked to Tony for an explanation. The Playboy however, was smirking up a storm.

"So," he drawled," You're back! Want to tell me why you were Americas Most wanted kid in fifth grade? Or is it too 'painful' to talk about falling off the Chicago Arch?"

Percy glared at the mortal, "You should be careful, Mr. Stark. One day that curiosity and mouth of yours' will lead you to ruin."

Tony stood up from the frame he was leaning on, "Are you threatening me?"

Percy smirked," No, just giving you some advice."

A door opened and the two saw Bruce and Clint come out and look between the two.

"What's going on?"

"Percy, why do you have a gold sword?"

Percy then realized that he still had Riptide out and recapped the pen, making his new comrades eyes widen. He put it in his pocket and sat on the couch, not sure what to say.

"Tony?" Clint asked.

The man of many things snapped out of his trance," Now I have to see how that works."

Bruce went and sat across Percy," What was that?"

Percy glanced up at him and then at the empire state building. No one seemed to breathe as he turned back.

"A family heirloom," Percy said simply.

The others were still very confused and Percy was as well, but the sun was rising. They dispersed with uncertainty toward the demigod, who just had his head in his hands. He couldn't sleep as he had been plagued with nightmares, which were never a good thing in his life.

It was mid-morning when Percy was surprised again. The demigod was just about to fall into a fit full sleep when a voice called him. It scared Percy so much that he nearly took out the newly installed speaker.

"_I am truly sorry sir, but Mr. Banner wishes to see you."_

Percy spun in a circle, "Who are you?"

"_I am J.A.R.V.I.S., I am an A.I. that Mr. Stark has created and installed into the Tower and his home."_

Percy groaned and fell back on the bed he had been lying on. He looked up at the ceiling, "Remind me to never let Leo hear about you."

"_Noted."_

Percy then got up and dressed himself for the day. Wearing faded jeans and a Camp Half-Blood shirt, he went down to the lab to see what Bruce wanted.

As he entered the lab, Percy was sure that if he had brought any of the Hephaestus or Vulcan kids, they would have fainted from excitement. Seeing all the tech made his head swim. He saw Bruce and Tony at a table discussing something.

"Bruce?" Percy said loudly, "You said you wanted to see me?"

The scientist faced him and nodded," Yes, Tony and I would like to know what you are."

Percy sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Trouble. It runs it the family."

Tony raised an eye brow, "You look terrible kid."

To tell the truth, that was an understatement. Percy hadn't slept well for over a week and it had affected him physically and mentally. He had bags under his eyes that rivaled that of Nico's, and every little sound made him jump. Or, it nearly did. Percy was happy to say that he wasn't that far gone yet.

"Thanks Stark," Percy mumbled, "That's real helpful."

"Seriously kid, call me Tony," Stark said as he handed him a bag of dried fruit.

"Then call me Percy," Percy said, "I haven't been a kid in a long time."

Bruce glanced over at this, concerned for the young hero. He couldn't have been older than seventeen, barley eighteen. The doctor paused in his work and came over.

"Would you mind if I took a blood test?" he asked as Percy downed the fruit.

"No, you won't find anything though."

Tony huffed, "Then why would Fury let you on the team?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Tony, we're hardly a team. We stopped one alien invasion. Barely."

"Well I think we did well. No one was enslaved," Tony started, " And we beat up Loki."

Percy winced, not sure how the trickster's name affected the world. Nothing happened, and his actions went unnoticed as the scientists bickered. Apparently, since the Norice god's had their own planet, that rule didn't apply.

"Anyway, Why'd Fury let you in on everything?"

"My family need's a mediator," Percy said with a shrug, "After my cousin died, they needed someone else to take over. No one's lasted past eighteen that wasn't in the Empire, and Jason's busy with that."

"Empire?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Like…The Roman Empire? That can't be good."

"No, it's actual really important," Percy said, "I would tell you more, but I'm still waiting on word from my uncle and father."

"I thought your dad was dead," Tony said as Bruce hit him.

"No," Percy smiled, "Not dead, just…at sea."

Steve Rogers sighed as he rolled his bike into the Towers garage. He wasn't too excited on being back in New York, but Fury had told him to come back. Something big was going to happen. Thor had called in and was returning, and he didn't seem too happy.

Still, putting up with Tony was going to be hell on Earth for the Super Solider. They had found a little peace with Colson's passing, but he was still an egotistical asshole in Steve's books. Maybe Bruce or Clint was in, _that_ would make his life a bit better.

However, a teenager was not even remotely close to what Steve was thinking. Nor was Percy expecting to see one of the greatest heroes of all time. An old hero, and a demigod. He never knew, but the rest of them did.

"S-sir!" Percy said as he jumped up from the couch, "Sir! I-it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Now son," Steve said as he sat down, " I don't even know who you are. You don't have to call me sir."

"O-of course si- I mean," Percy swallowed and held out his hand, "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Steve Rogers," the Captain said as he shook his cousin's hand. But, he didn't know that.

"I just- Wow, I mean," Percy was at a loss for words, "I have so much to show you! I mean, I have to take you to camp and Nico and you could talk about stuff back then-"

"Easy son," Steve said, "You're going to hurt you self! Now, what's this about a camp?"

"It's, well," Percy scratched the back of his head, "The easiest way to do this is if we go down there. I mean, you're like me so you'll get past the barrier. And Annabeth is-"

"I'm still not fallowing you," Steve said as he rubbed his eyes.

"S-sorry, ADHD," Percy said as he sat down, "It's just, Ever since I learned about my dad and all the great ones, I never thought I would meet one of them."

"Great ones?" Steve asked.

"Great heroes," Percy said, "You're a hero, more than you know. It was our family that started WW2, Sorry about that."

"Our family?"

"Yeah…" Percy sighed, "You're my cousin. Phil's cousin too, by the way."

"Phil? Phil Colson? We were related?" Steve was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah," Percy smiled, "You actually have a big family. Most are cousin's so they don't really count in some aspects, but your cabin is the beast and smartest."

"My cabin?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow I'll show you!" Percy was so happy," Your sister's been bugging me about you since yesterday any way. She flew in last night."

"I have a sister?!"

**~\/~**

**AN: As you guys can guess, I'm making Steve a demigod. Athena was the best choice because of his battle plans. Tony may be the leader of the Avengers, But it's Steve that keeps them from killing each other.**


End file.
